H'Soc
In-Game Description (GOF2) The heavily armored fighter built by the Vossk Empire. It is available on almost all Vossk stations and has been modified so that other species can pilot it. In-Game Description (GOF3) This is pretty much the first ship most people that fly a Vossk ship ever fly. At least if they aren't Vossk. It was one of their first exported ships and you still see them all over the place. It has a real workhorse reputation. It's old. It's outdated. It's still one of the best heavily-armored fighters you'll ever encounter. Upgraded Stats Upgrades are only available at the Kaamo station lounge Characteristics This Vossk ship has a lot vested on survivability, and this is proven in its strong armor rating, typical of most Vossk ships. It handles very well for a ship of its class, and can surpass other fighters of similar class such as the Terran Inflict, or the Nivelian Type 43. Weapon systems are about as average as it gets, and cargo hold leaves something to be desired. A great choice for those in the midst of their adventure. Like all Vossk ships, it has an insectoid look about it, similar to a Vossk's head. The two primary weapon slots are located right next to each other, though, giving it very high accuracy. Trivia *The H'Soc is an extremely popular ship with other species. The Vossk Empire has recently announced that the export of the H'Soc has exceeded 219 billion credits. *Along with the N'Tirrk, the H'Soc is Vossk Empire's only fighter ship until the Valkyrie expansion. *The H'Soc doesn't have a turret slot, but the Vossk still produce L'ksaar, the most powerful turret in the game, at least until the Supernova DLC is installed. (It is only used by Vossk's Stations and Freighters, but none of them are using it in the game. However, the Vossk Battle Cruiser, added in the Supernova upgrade, uses the L'ksaar). Maybe the Vossk produce it for trading purposes. With the addition of Valkyrie DLC, the Vossk gain a ship that is able to equip a turret. *Though the H'Soc only has 2 primary weapons, 4 weapon barrels of the same length extrude from the front, the top 2 being the secondary weapons *With the recent update (1.05) the H'Soc design received a slight change through coloring the frontal rim of the ship black. *Even though this ship is cheap and easy to buy, it has high armor. *In GoF 2 HD, the H'Soc is extremely dark green with green neon light accents, making the ship more striking. *Taret Orskk and Erkkt Uggut piloted a H'Soc. *The H'Soc once had to be rebuilt because many Vossk pilots wanted to equip their ships with H'nookk blasters, explaining the different looks between the GoF3D's H'Soc and the GoF2 H'Soc. *The H'Soc has a standard D'ozzt Thrust integrated in it. * It was one of five ships that were from Galaxy on Fire 3D that were added in GOF2. * The H'Soc is one of only three ships that have made it from GOF2 to GOF3, and the only ship to appear in all three games. * Additionally, the H'Soc has appeared in Galaxy on Fire 3D, Galaxy on Fire 2, Galaxy on Fire: Alliances and Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore, and is the only ship to do so. * Even though in earlier games the H'Soc was classified as a fighter, in Galaxy on Fire 3, it is classified as a scout ship. Gallery H'soc loma.jpg H'Soc.PNG H'socp1.jpg H'Soc GoF1.jpg IMG_6656.PNG|H'Soc in the hangar as it appears in GOF 3: Mantocore Foto 25.02.12 19 34 53.png Foto 25.02.12 19 39 08.jpg H'Soc GoF1.jpg H'socp1.jpg Hsoc.jpg IMG 0050.JPG IMG 0309.jpg IMG 5037.PNG Photo2-2.jpg Photo4-1.jpg Photo5-2.jpg Photo5.jpg Vossk Hangar.jpg jHsoc.jpg|H'Soc in Java GoF2. H'soc loma.jpg info-box-ships-galaxy-on-fire-2-space-shooter-sci-fi-trader-vossk.png 004.PNG Category:Fighters Category:Vossk Ships Category:Ships Category:GOF2 Category:Vossk Category:GOF3D